Family Guy's Greatest Moments
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: All my favorite Family Guy Moments with some cartoon guest stars.
1. Part 1 - Blair Witch Project

Brian Griffin took some blind guy to go see a movie.

Brian: Alright. Watch your step.

In the movie, Dora & Boots are in the forest.

Brian: Ok they're they're in the woods.

Dora & Boots were walking.

Brian: The camera keeps on moving.

On the way, the witch was chasing Dora & Boots.

Brian: Uh I think they're looking for some witch or something. Uh I don't know. I wasn't listening.

Moments Later...

Brian: Nothing's happening. Nothing's happening.

Boots: Where do we go next, Dora?

Dora: Let's check the Map, Boots.

Brian: Something about a map.

Blah Blah Blah...

Dora: What was your favorite part of the trip?

Brian: Nothing's happening.

Dora: We couldn't have done it without you.

Boots: Thanks for helping.

Dora: Gracias.

End Credits...

Brian: It's over. Alot of people in the audience look pissed.

In the show, they were really watching some Blaire Witch Project movie. 


	2. Part 2 - Miley

Stewie: AUUUUUGHHHHHH!

He licks Lois' Breasts milk off the floor.

Stewie: Dear God I got to get a hold of myself. Look at me sucking Lois's breast milk off a dirty carpet. I'm as pathetic as Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy when he tries to read.

(Flashback)

Ed: Double D? What is this word?

Edd: Miley.

Ed: And this one?

Edd: Cyrus.

Ed: And this one?

Edd: Was.

Ed: And this one?

Edd: Born.

Ed: And this one?

Edd: In.

Ed: And this one?

Edd: Tennessee.

Ed: Oh! Hey Double D, did you know that Miley Cyrus was born in Tennessee? 


	3. Part 3 - Racist Brian

Brian was driving a taxi.

Brian: Hello? Hey Lois. What's Up? Milk? Yeah I'll pick some up at the end of my shift. Oh Gotta go. First fare of the night.

He was about to give Johnny 2x4 and Plank a ride but he would rather get the milk.

Brian: I should really pick up that milk now before I forget.

He passed up Johnny.

Johnny: YOU SON OF A BIATCH!

After throwing Plank at Brian's car, Johnny gave Brian the finger. 


	4. Part 4 - KFC

Peter went to KFC in Kentucky where Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory works.

Peter: Whoa Whoa Wait. Hold on. Wait a second. You're telling me that I flew all the way to Kentucky to get some of your fried chicken and and the Colonel isn't even working today?

Dexter: Sir, the Colonel is dead.

Peter: What?

Dexter: I said dat da Colonel is dead.

Peter: Is Mr. Sanders in?

Dexter: I already dold you dat de is dead.

Peter: THE COLONEL! 


	5. Part 5 - Safety First

Lois is strapping Stewie in the car.

Stewie: Why the hell am I wearing a seat belt?

Lois: It protects you so you wouldn't get hurt.

Stewie: So I don't get hurt. That's the best you can come up with Woman?

Lois: I bought your Dora the Explorer soundtrack.

Stewie: Play Zum Gali Gali and get the (Bleep) out of my sight. 


	6. Part 6 - American Dad vs Family Guy

Lois: Peter, calm down. Everything is going to be fine.

Peter: Yeah I hope so. Cause if I blow this, I'm gonna have to go back to my old job at the Electric Company.

(Flashback)

Stan: D.

Peter: amn.

Stan and Peter: Damn.

Stan: B.

Peter: itch.

Stan: Bitch.

Peter: Bitch. I knew that. Slow it down.

Stan: P.

Peter: iss.

Stan: Piss.

Peter: Piss. Come on pal. It's my first day.

Stan: F.

Peter: uck.

Stan: (Bleep)

Peter: Oh that's it buddy.

Peter beats up Stan from American Dad.

Peter: Take that. Family Guy. Family Guy. Family Guy. 


	7. Part 7

Nazz: The Filing is done, Eddy.

Eddy: Thank You Nazz. You are a valued member of our business team. And I will give you a raise tomorrow if you come to work without a shirt on.

Nazz: (Gasp) DAMN IT EDDY! (Slaps him)

Edd: Eddy. Let me try. (Clears throat) Thank You Nazz. You are a valued member of our business team and I think you would be more sexy without your bra.

Nazz: (Gasp) DOUBLE D! (Slaps him)

Ed: I wanna go. I wanna go.

Nazz: Last chance Ed.

Ed: Ok. Um. Nice ass.


	8. Part 8

Dora: We Mexicans like to give you Americans the power of friendship.

Kai-lan: The Mexicans may give you friendship. But to show you how we Chinese people care, we would like to give you all fruit baskets.

Eddy: That's more than we ever got from those dumb Canadians. CANADA SUCKS.


	9. Part 9 - Cool Hwip

This scene stars Fry and Bender from Futurama.

Fry: OOOOOOO Bender? Mind if I have some Pie?

Bender: Uh Sure.

Fry: MMMmm Good. Hey pass the Cool Hwip.

Bender: What?

Fry: I said pass the Cool Hwip.

Bender: Did you say Cool Hwip?

Fry: Yeah.

Bender: You mean Cool Whip?

Fry: Yeah Cool Hwip.

Bender: Cool Whip.

Fry: Cool Hwip.

Bender: Cool Whip.

Fry: Cool Hwip.

Bender: The Hell's the matter with you? Why you saying it like that?

Fry: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just saying I want Cool Hwip.

Bender: Cool Whip.

Fry: Cool Hwip.

Bender: Cool Whip.

Fry: Cool Hwip.

Bender: Cool Whip.

Fry: Cool Hwip.

Bender: It's made from Dandruff.

Fry: (Spat it out) UH YUCK. 


	10. Part 10 - Jackal

The stars the Ed's, Dexter, Spongebob, Dora, and Billy & Mandy.

Ed: JACKAL JACKAL. IT'S A JACKAL.

Eddy: YEAH IT DEFINATELY A JACKAL.

Dexter: JACKAL.

Spongebob: (Crazy) IT IS A JACKAL.

Dora: I think It's a jackal.

Billy: JACKAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL

Mandy: It's not a jackal.

Everyone: JACKAL JACKAL JACKAL JACKAL JACKAL.

Edd: Time.

Stewie: (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeeeeep) of a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeep) IT WASN'T RIGHT THE FIRST TIME YOU ALL SAID IT. WHY THE (Bleep) WOULD IT BE RIGHT THE NEXT 27 TIMES.

Stewie pushed everything off the table and walked out.

Stewie: (Bleep)

Mandy: Told ya. 


	11. Part 11 - Creativity

Peter: I tried finding my creativity like you said. First I took an Art class.

Everyone was painting Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy naked.

Peter: (To Nazz) Am I...Am I suppose to draw his tiny penis?

Peter: Then I tried sculpting.

Everyone was sculpting Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory Naked.

Peter: (To DeeDee) Am I...Am I suppose to sculp his tiny penis?

Peter: Then I tried music.

Peter: (To Edd) Am I...Am I suppose to conduct with my tiny penis? 


	12. Part 12 - Flint Lockwood

Peter: Well I'm gonna be watchin' it from the stands Lois. The Black Knight is just a big jerk. Just like that guy who fixed our vacuum.

(Flashback)

He was talking about Flint Lockwood from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.

Flint: There you go. All fixed. Sorry about the first time I sold you it. Turns out a meatball from a machine I made was stuck in there.

Peter: Oh! Well did you leave it in there?

Flint: Uh...no.

Peter: ...You bastard. 


	13. Part 13

Lois: Peter, Bonnie says Joe has been really sad about that robbery. Why don't you go talk to him?

Peter: Well I don't know. There's a game on.

Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends appeared as an Angel on Peter's right shoulder.

Mac: Shame on you, Peter. You should go talk to your friend, Joe.

His imaginary friend Bloo appeared as the Devil on Peter's left shoulder.

Bloo: Don't listen to this nerd. You should definitely just grab a beer and watch the game.

Peter: That sounds good.

Mac got a gun and shot Bloo and killed him.

Peter: OH MY GOD!

Mac point the gun a Peter's head.

Mac: NOW GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER AT JOE'S AND CHEER HIM UP.

Peter: Look buddy, I...

Mac: MOOVE!

Peter: Aright Alright. Just...take it easy. Just take it easy man. Ev...Everything's cool.


	14. Part 14 - Feelings

This stars two saiyan kids from my DBZ stories.

Christopher Thorndyke is talking to himself while looking out his window at the moon.

Chris: Dora. I can't get her out of my head. Maybe I do have feelings for her. And I know she has feelings for me.

Yuso: Well well well.

Yuso was standing cool by Chris' Door eating an apple.

Yuso: Looks like somebody has a crush on Dora.

Chris' cheeks were red and he was blushing.

Chris: Come on. No I don't. I'm not in love with her. We're just friends.

Yuso: So you're not in love with a girl with green eyes?

Chris: HA! Her eyes are brown.

Yuso: HA HA! Thank you for proving my point.

Chris: DAMN! 


	15. Part 15 - Parody

This is a parody of the first episode with the three flashbacks that took place in the kitchen.

Akiza: Hey, Yusei? Crow? Where was Jack last week?

Yusei: Ask Crow.

Crow: I had a fight with Jack about him being useless. So he tried to prove his worth by getting a job. But he got fired. Like that time at the Pizza Parlor.

(Flashback)

Jack: Look. Is Jack Atlas not the finest sushi chef in the land?

Manager: We're a pizza joint you nut.

The manager fired him and Jack walked out the door.

(Reality)

Crow: And then there was that time at the Book Store.

(Flashback)

Delivery Man: Delivery!

Jack: I don't think so. I ordered the Kung Pao Chicken with a side of soup.

Manager: YOU NINCOMPOOP! THAT'S OUR STORE DELIVERY! NOT YOUR LUNCH! BEAT IT!

Jack: Whatever.

Jack was fired again.

(Reality)

Yusei: And remember that time he got fired from the cleaners?

(Flashback)

Customer: GGGRRRR! (Screams) WHAT'S WITH THIS HOLE IN MY SHIRT?

Jack: What? You said get rid of the stain and that's exactly what I did.

Jack got fired again.

Jack: What do you mean I'm fired?!

He walked out the door again.

(Reality)

Akiza: Where is he now?

Yusei: Across the street at his new job.

Dishes broke.

Manager: YOU'RE USELESS!

Jack: Oh yeah? Well you can't fire me cause I quit.

Stephanie: Jack wait.

Jack walks away.

Jack: You people are crazy. I did everything that you said.

Stephanie: You think clearing dishes means tossing them to the floor? (Moan) I think I'll just let Carly have you.

Crow: Oh Man. I guess I better pick up a double shift tonight.

Yusei: (Smile) Hmph! 


	16. Part 16 - Puking Contest

Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo are about to do something stupid.

Yugi: Alright guys, since we're all evenly matched Duelists, let's settle it another way.

Jaden: How Yugi?

Yugi: With these. I bought us bottles of epicrat from some Jewish guy's pharmacy. Whoever goes the longest without puking will not only become the #1 King of Games, but also wins the last piece of pie in the fridge.

They all drank it.

Yugi: Ok here we go.

They waited.

Yugi: How are you guys doing?

Yusei: Good. Good so far.

Yugi: Alright!

Yuma: Nothing yet.

Yugi: Nothing?

Jaden: Nope.

Yugi: Ok then. I don't mean to sabatage you guys, but I have to say that is some pretty good pie. My grandpa bought it from the- BBBLLLAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH

Yugi Lost.

Yuma: HAHA! The original King is out. NOW I'M GONNA FEEL THE- BBLLLAAAAAAAGGHHH

Yuma Lost.

Jaden: Uh Oh. I think I'm gonna puke.

Yusei: Well I feel fine. I guess I'm gonna- BBBLLLAAAAAAGGGHHHH

Yusei Lost.

Jaden: YES! I WIN! NOW I'M THE KING OF- BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH

Yuma: BBBBBLLLAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! OH MAN! YUGI? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT- BBBBLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

Yugi: I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE- BBBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAaAGGGHHH FUNNY TO SEE WHO WINS! BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH

Yuma: PLEASE! NO MORE. NO MORE- BBBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH

Jaden: OH MY GOD! WE NEED SOME HELP! BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH

Yusei: YUGI! GET THE PHONE! CALL 91- BBBBBLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH

Yugi: GRANDPA? GRANDPA? GET IN HERE- BBBBLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH

They calmed for a sec.

Yusei: Ok. Ok. I think It's all gone. (Stomach Grumble) Maybe not. BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH

Yuma Whines like a baby.

Yuma: I WANT MY MOMMY. I WANT MY MOMMY- BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

Jaden: THIS WASN'T SUCH A GOOD I- BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH (Cough) NO NOT AGAIN. BBBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH (Cough) OH COME ON! BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

Yusei: YUGI. YUGI I NEED YOU TO HOLD MY EAR- BBBBBBLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH

Yugi: BBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH

Yusei: BBBLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH

They all stopped and coughed.

Solomon: Who wants chowder?

They all puked.

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma: BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH! 


	17. Part 17 - Babba Booey

Sam Puckett from iCarly was fake crying in court.

Sam: And that's when Clarence Thomas forced me into his chambers and showed me nude pictures of himself. (Sob) It was awful.

Judge: Ms. Puckett, we have evidence that not only have you never been in the same room as Clarence Thomas, but you haven't even been in the same state. How do you respond to that?

She bent over to the microphone and...

Sam: "Babba Booey Babba Booey. Howard Stern's Penis. Babba Booey Babba Booey.

Security Guards came to stop her.

Sam: Babba Booey." 


	18. Part 18 - YOU SUCK

Peter: Fine. Fine. I can see I'm not wanted here. Maybe I'll just find my own place.

Lois: Oh Peter. I just feel terrible about this.

Peter: I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anything. You know what? Maybe I just go take up my old job as a construction worker in New York. Although I never did get the Cat Calling right.

(Flashback)

The Ed's, Kevin, and Peter saw Nazz walking down the sidewalk all sexy like.

Edd: (Whistles)

Eddy: YEAH BABY!

Ed: I want a piece of that.

Kevin: Lookin' good Nazz.

Peter: YOU SUCK! 


	19. Part 19

Ben: Come on Grandpa. Why can't we be on Silent Library?

Grandpa Max: First of all because you're both too young. And second, you can't get along with other contestants. Remember the time when you were on The Price is Right?

(Flashback)

Bob: Alright, let's start the bidding. Jimmy Neutron, how much do you bid on the flat screen TV?

Jimmy: $675 Bob.

(Beep)

Bob: $675. Mr. Ben Tennyson?

Ben: Uh...$780.

(Beep)

Bob: $780. Starfire?

Starfire: Um? Excuse me but what was the last bid?

Bob: $780.

Starfire: Then I will bid $781.

(Beep)

Ben: (Bleep) YOU.


	20. Part 20 - Stewie Reads Fanfiction

Stewie: Ok. Now to check Dbzfreak60's Fanfiction stories.

Seconds later.

Stewie: Good lord. Christopher Thorndyke from Sonic X and Dora The Explorer together? Hhmmmmmmmmmm. Yes I can imagine a future for those two.

(Imagination)

Chris & Dora were at Chris Thorndyke Jr.'s Grave.

Dora: (Cries) It's just so horrible.

Chris: I'm sorry, Dora. I thought if I shook him enough, he'd stop crying.

He looked at her.

Chris: I was kinda right.


	21. Part 21 - Retarded Cosmo

Wanda: So Doctor Rip Studdwell? Is Cosmo healthy?

Doctor: My goodness. You'll be dead within a month.

Cosmo and Wanda gasp.

Doctor: Oh sorry. I was reading Garfield comics. HAHA! Oh Garfield. If you keep eating all of that lasagna, you'll be dead within a month.

He puts away the comic.

Doctor: Now on to you.

Cosmo: Well? Am I healthy or not Doc?

Doctor: Ok Cosmo. Let's look at your physical results. AAAUUUGHH

(Gasp)

Doctor: There's a spider in here. Now, here we go. Now Cosmo, you are going to expire in a month.

(Gasp)

Doctor: This is your Driver's License isn't it? Now unfortunately, I'm afraid you're going to die.

(Gasp)

Doctor: When you watch this entire first season of The Wayans Bros.

Wanda: (Screams) WOULD YOU JUST TELL US IF COSMO IS HEALTHY OR NOT?

Doctor: Uh Cosmo? I'm not sure how to say this. THIIIIISS? THESE? THIAGHEES? Never mind. Ok onto the Cancer.

(Gasp)

Doctor: You are a cancer right? You were born in July? Now onto the test results. Oh my. They're much worst than I thought.

(Gasp)

Doctor: Your Godchild Timmy Turner got a D- on his history test. Now Cosmo, that liver's gotta come out.

(Gasp)

Doctor: It's been in the microwave for three minutes now. It'll get dry. Now...

Wanda: Please. We can't take it anymore. Please tell us. Is Cosmo healthy or not?

Doctor: Oh yeah. He's fine. He's just retarded.

Wanda: Thank you.

Cosmo: Wait wait. Hold on a minute.

One minute later.

Cosmo: Did you say I was retarded?

Doctor: Well yeah. After seeing how you are, you are pretty retarded.

Cosmo: UMMM. OK.


	22. Part 22

Velma went to a closet.

Velma: Well well well. Look who's here.

Scooby: rhat are you doing?

She pulled out a vacuum.

Velma: Well. Looks like Mr. Hoover came here to see you, Scooby.

Scooby: Ruh? Ca...Can rou tell him I'm not home?

Velma: He'll leave after he has a little word with you.

Scooby: Relma, this isn't funny. Ri really don't...

She started the vacuum and scared scooby and chased him with it.

Scooby: RRRRRAAAAAUUGH. RAAAUGH. STOP IT. Rit's Scaring me. Get back. I SAID GET BACK. (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) Ro k. ok. I'll give Raggy back to you.


	23. Part 23 - Ed's are Dead

Gwen Tennyson came into the room.

Gwen: Yuso, who are these guys?

Yuso: This is Ed. This is Edd. He has two D's in his name. And this is Eddy. So what do you guys do more often?

Eddy: We scam people and buy jawbreakers.

Yuso: Really?

Edd: Sort of.

Yuso: Ed?

Ed: Butter toast.

Yuso: I see.

Yuso took out the trash.

Gwen: Yuso? Did you threw those boys away?

Yuso: No.

Gwen got closer to check.

Yuso: Maybe.

She got even closer.

Yuso: Yes.


	24. Part 24 - A Villians Interview

Jinx and Mammoth were walking up the driveway when suddenly...

Gizmo: JINX. MAMMOTH. UP HERE.

Jinx: What the hell?

Gizmo: GET ME A LADDER OR SOMETHING.

Mammoth: What are you doing up there?

Gizmo: (Sarcasm) TALKING TO MUFASA UP IN THE STARS. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'M STUCK.

Jinx: How'd you get on the roof?

Gizmo: WHAT AM I DOING? AN INTERVIEW OR SOMETHING? SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN.

Mammoth: Hear that?

Jinx: Yeah! Maybe we are doing an interview. So Gizmo, tell us about your new science project coming up.

Gizmo: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GET ME DOWN YOU SCUM BUCKETS!

Jinx: Nope. First you tell us about that new project.

Gizmo: Oh you guys are so dead.

Mammoth: Is that the name of your science project?

Gizmo: GGGGGRRRRRR! Uh, I'm been working on a time machine and so far it's looking very great. TOSS ME A ROPE.

Mammoth: Nope. Not good enough. We want details.

Gizmo: GGGRRR! I'M GONNA SLICK YOUR THROATS IN YOUR SLEEPS. Uh, I'm making a time machine to go see what it's like in the far future. And uh, we all know there's going robots in the future. And I was hoping they won't go bad like those robots in those Terminator movies. And I'll probably go into the past to see what the 90's are all about. Cause you know, rumor has it that some people miss the 90's so much.

Mammoth: I heard that you are starring in your new movie with your co-star, Justin Timberlake. Are you excited working with him?

Gizmo: I DON'T GIVE A (Bleep)ING SH(Bleep) ABOUT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!

Jinx: OOOOO! That doesn't sound like an interview answer. Say something nice about Justin Timberlake.

Gizmo: I...think he is fun to work with. And...he is an...awesome singer.

Mammoth: Better Better. So, can you hang with us during the break?

Gizmo: WHAT?

Jinx: We'll be right back Gizmo and his other co-star, Robin Williams.

Jinx and Mammoth walked away.

Gizmo: HEY! I DON'T EVEN LIKE ROBIN WILLIAMS. HEY!


	25. Part 25 - Fox

An angry mob was approaching.

Peter: See? There's you fans coming over here.

Brian: Uh Peter? Those people aren't Megan Fox fans. That's an angry mob.

The angry mob made it there.

Mayor West: We don't want you in our town fox. We don't appreciate you always taking our stuff.

Swiper: Oh MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!

Mayor West: And as for you Megan Fox, We don't want you here either.


	26. Part 26 - Random Peter

Peter: Lois, we can't afford another kid. We already got Stewie, Chris, Sonic, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Charmy, Big, Omega, Vector, Eggman...

Brian: Uh Peter, those aren't your kids. They're characters from Sonic Heroes.

Peter: Raj, Dwayne, Rerun...

Brian: Those are characters from What Happening!

Peter: Red, Blue, Green...

Brian: Those are colors.

Peter: They are already doing bad things sometimes. And the next thing you know, they'll start doing things illegal. Like that word that's short for Spray painting. Uh (Snap) (Snap) (Snap) Rafeki.

Brian: That's the monkey from The Lion King.

Peter: Spaghetti.

Brian: That's a pasta food.

Peter: Raigeki.

Brian: That's a Yu-Gi-Oh Spell Card. DAMN IT PETER IT'S GRAFITTI!


	27. Part 27 - New Cartoon Network

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? The New Cartoon Network. Yeah that's right. I hate it. I was born in the 90's and I can tell that the old Cartoon Network shows and commercials were like really something. The old shows were like rated G and just a few were PG like The Powerpuff Girls. Now, they are giving Cartoon Network bad shows. They are all like PG and PG-13. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CREATORS OUT THERE? YOU ARE GIVING CARTOON NETWORK A BAD REPUTATION. To me I think. WELL I HOPE EVERYONE AGREES WITH ME. And that's what really grinds my gears. Back to you Tom.


	28. Part 28 - Genders

Stewie: HHMMMM? My family born with different genders?

He thought it up in a thought bubble.

Stewie: (Scream) Whoa! I never want to think of that again.

His thought bubble came again.

Stewie: Stop it.

It appeared again.

Stewie: Go away damn you.

It appeared again.

Stewie: OH YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!

He beat it up with a bat.


	29. Part 29 - Teachers

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? Teachers giving us homework on Fridays. Huh? Well let me tell ya something. Teachers can never give us a break. The more work we do, the more strict our parents get. Have you ever wondered what it's like to have so much homework at once? I know I have once. BUT NOW I SAY DOWN WITH SCHOOL. I COULD'VE BEEN AT DUEL ACADEMY LIKE JADEN YUKI. Wow I wish there was a school like that. THE POINT IS YOU PEOPLE ARE RUINING SCHOOL FOR ME. IF I WANTED TO BE LIKE A HOBO, THEN SO BE IT. I THINK ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN SCHOOL. Back to you Tom.


	30. Part 30

Ed: HEY DEXTER. SAY GOOD NIGHT YOU BASTARD. THIS IS FOR LAUGHING IGNORANTLY WITH YOUR FUNNY ACCENT.

(Punch)

Ed: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

(Punch)

Ed: YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNIER THAN EVERYONE ELSE?

(Punch)

Ed: You have the worst life ever you bastard.

(Punch)

Ed: Alright. Now where's the science nerd who experimented on my sister, Sarah?


	31. Part 31 - Duel Disks

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? Duel Disks don't exist in real life. Not the toy in those commercials, I mean the actual Duel Disk that makes the holograms come to life. That would be perfect for the future. To be honest with you all, I use to become obsessed with DBZ. Now I'm starting to be obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh ever since it aired on TV again. I even got cards after that. The game's fun, but it's getting lamer without the Duel Disk. Just playing it on a flat surface might mess up the cards, even if they're in card sleeves. PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF US DUELISTS, PLEASE MAKE REAL DUEL DISKS LIKE IN THE SHOWS. I WANT TO PLAY WITH THE HOLOGRAAAAAAAAMMMMSS! Back to you Tom.


	32. Part 32 - Too Soon

Mr. Weed: Hello?

Peter: Mr. Weed, I can't come to work today. I was in a terrible plane crash. My entire family was killed and I am a vegetable. I'll see ya tomorrow.

Peter hung up the phone.

Peter: Weeeellll?

Brian: Please Peter. Your excuses are lamer than you and everyone else who has butt chins.

Everbody gasp.

Brian: What? Too soon?


	33. Part 33 - Cancelled TV Shows

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? Cancelled TV shows. I hate it when shows automatically end without a real ending. Sonic Underground? They never met their mother. Fred: The Show? Ended with one season with Fred not moving away. How To Rock? Christmas episode when the gang ended up probably grounded after staying at the mall after closing hours. Sonny with a Chance? Demi Lovato not coming back or something. So Random? Never had of a second season. Samurai Jack? Jack never returned to the past. Yu-Gi-Oh GX? In English Dub, they made it seem like Jaden died. They didn't dub the last episode of season 3 and the entire season 4 in english. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's? Episodes 111-122, 130, and the rest of the episodes after the episode Victory or Doom were never dubbed in english. And the Wayans Bros.? Never had a real last episode. Shawn mentioned it in Scary Movie it was cancelled. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO MAKE REAL LAST EPISODES FOR NOW ON! Tom?

...

Dbzfreak60: What's that? Tom got fired? Oh! Back to you Diane.


	34. Part 34 - Jamie Lynn Spears

Peter: Oh Spears.

Lois opened her eyes.

Peter: Spears. Oh yeah Spears don't stop.

Lois was getting upset.

Peter: Oh Jamie Lynn Spears. Your show Zoey 101 is the best show I've ever seen. I hope it goes on forever.

Lois was happy again and went back to sleep.

Peter: And what a sweet ass!

Lois was pissed off again.


	35. Part 35 - 2010 and Over

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? 2010 and over. Shows on TV and stuff that goes around here. Everything has changed since 2009 was over. In 2010, I believe it started since Shake It Up first aired, but I'm not saying the show's the problem. And new music on the radio is changing too. I missed the past very much. I hate most new shows, Music, and celebrity changes since 2010. Miley Cyrus gone from this to that, other past Disney girls changing, and the new music you hear on the radio. Especially Hot 107.9. That's why I'm never gonna change who I am. If you wanna change, it's your choice. Diane?


	36. Part 36 - Stupid Yusei

Tom: In a late breaking development, the police have a new suspect. We now go live to hispanic reporter, Maria? J..Je..Jemena?

Diane: Jemenise.

Tom: I know what it is.

Maria: Well Tom. At this moment, we're approaching the satellite's hideout.

Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei are watching the news.

Yusei: This is better than "Cops." You know they're after me, right?

Sector Security busted in.

Trudge: Freeze Satellite.

Everyone gasped and were shocked.

Yusei: Yep! I was right. There I am.

Trudge: Hands up, Satellite. You're coming with us.

Yusei: Hold on, guys. I wanna see what you guys do to me on TV.

Trudge: I said HANDS UP.

Akiza: Yusei, what's going on?

Yusei: Wow! Akiza's hot on TV.

Trudge: That's it. GRAB HIM, BOYS.

Maria: Well Tom, it appears the satelite, Yusei Fudo, is getting arrested. And is going to the facility.

Yusei: Guys, I'm struggling here. HIT ME ON TV YOU STUPID BASTARDS. USE YOUR NIGHT STICK. USE YOUR NIGHT STI...

Yusei was knocked out.


	37. Part 37 - I Got Fired

Dbzfreak60's What Really Grinds My Gears

You know what really grinds my gears? My neighborhood. I'm tired of it. It's too...Urban. I'm black, but I feel like a white person. Cause I like white music, I don't curse or nothing, I'm pretty sure I talk like one. But I prefer not to talk much like Ferb.

Someone gave me a letter.

Dbzfreak60: What's this? Oh! It appears I've been fired cause I can't think of anything else. Well before I go, I want you guys to remember the #1 thing that really grinds my gears. You know what really grinds my gears? YOU AMERICA. (Bleep) YOOU! Diane?

Security escorted me out. Good-bye.


	38. Part 38

Recorder: Please don't turn on the light, Grandpa. Or Gwen. Whoever it is. I don't even want to show my face.

Grandpa Max: I imagine you wouldn't after how you were from spending so much time with that kid, Kevin.

Recorder: I thought you'd say that.

Gwen: Well, you sort of had it coming. Well, goodnight Ben.

Recorder: STOP YELLING AT ME. I LEARNED MY LESSON ALREADY!

Grandpa Max: We weren't yelling at you, Ben. We were just...

Recorder: I can't believe you brought that up. Do you ever let go of the past?

Gwen: Ben, what's wrong with you?

Recorder: Cause I already explained that. Nothing happened between us. It was just a hug.

Gwen: Alright Ben, what is going on here?

Recorder: Grandpa? Gwen? If you guys haven't noticed that I'm gone to hang out with Kevin, please flip the tape over to side B.


	39. Part 39 - Damn It Luna

Phone rings.

Yusei: Hello?

Luna: Hi Yusei.

Leo: I want to talk to him.

Yusei: Hi Luna. How's your trip back here going?

Luna: It's going pretty well. Leo and I traded in our plane tickets for train tickets. And yes you can do that.

Luna put her foot on Leo to make sure he doesn't get up.

Leo: Give me the damn phone, Luna.

Luna: He's so asleep, he's dreaming about becoming better than any other duelist.

Leo: YOU SUCK!

Luna: We'll see you guys in three days.


	40. Part 40

Krillin: Goku's a very serious guy.

Goku: Hey Chi-Chi, you've seen my pants?

A studio audience laughed.

Goku: I'll be glad when that studio audience moves out of the neighborhood.

Chi-Chi: Goku, why aren't you wearing your pants?

Goku: I couldn't find them. So I came out here to ask you.

Piccolo: Goku. I sense Gohan at school. He's in trouble.

Studio Audience: OOOOOOOOOO!

Goku: That's it. I'm callin' the cops.


	41. Part 41

Dealer: You got 20.

Joey: Hit me.

Yugi: Joey, don't!

Joey: Hit me.

Dealer: 21!

Tristan: Alright!

Joey: Hit me.

Tea': Joey!

Joey: Hit me.

Dealer: That's 30.

Joey: Hit me.


	42. Part 42

Kurt: I would like a "Bunny".

Mobster: What kind of "Bunny"? A Semi-automatic "Bunny" or a hand held "Bunny"?

Kurt: Whichever "Bunny" you think is better for shooting a guy in the head.

Ed: Welcome to Good Burger. Home of the Good Burger. Can I take ya order?

Kurt: Ed?

Ed: Whoa! I know you. You're the guy from Mondo Burger. Hey, you know where the Don is?

Kurt: The Don? Ed, I don't know what you're talking about.

Kurt held a sign that says "The cops have this place bugged".

Kurt: You know what I'm saying?

Ed: Uh...no? Look I wanna talk to the Don.

Kurt: Ed, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE DON.

Kurt held up another sign.

Ed: The Don's daughter is getting married tommorrow. Here's my invitation. Now get the asterist dash percent ambersand out of here you S.O.B. What's a sob?

Kurt knocked Ed out with the sign.


	43. Part 43

Peter: No way. It's too dangerous. I got you into this and I'm gonna get you outta this.

Lois: No Peter. When we got married, we agreed to share our lives. Good times and bad.

Peter: So?

Lois: So "we'll" solve this problem.

Peter: Wait. You mean together?

Lois: Yes. Because together, we can do anything. Face any foe. Overcome any ostacle.

The front door opened.

Kevin: Hello family.

Peter: Who the hell are you?

Kevin: I'm Kevin Cornbloom (Matt Bennett from Victorious), Motivational Speaker. I overheard your problem, and I would like to give you some words of encouragement. We are all together as one. We must all be nice to one another's person. An upside down track can be turned right side up. And I would like to thank you all for living in this nice house. But don't forget to thank yourself. Because if you can believe in your dreams, then you can make the world come true.

...

Brian: What the "Hell" are you talking about?


	44. Part 44

The duelists were at the park.

Jaden: Alright. Get your game on.

Syrus: Jaden sure loves to Duel.

Chumley: Yeah! Hey Syrus?

Syrus: What is it, Chumley?

Chumley: There's something I always wanted to do. I couldn't have done it because I know I was too "Big". But now that I don't weigh so much anymore, I think I can. You think you can help me do it?

Syrus: Ok. What do you wanna do?

Chumley: Well. I was wondering if I could put a little saddle on your back and ride you like a horsie.

Syrus turned away to read the Duel World Newspaper.

Chumley: Ok. If that's cool with you. I understand. It's ok.

Chumley got up and walked away.

Syrus: You know? I like the Dark Magician Girl. I don't care what anyone says.

Chumley got on Syrus with his saddle.

Syrus: Hey. What the!

Chumley: YYAAAAA!

Syrus: HEY GET OFF OF ME!

Chumley: GITTY UP, SYRUS.

Syrus: Hey get off. I'm serious.


	45. Part 45 - Boat

Quagmire: Alright. I'm gettin' a boat.

Cleveland: Hey Quagmire, I'm also getting a boat.

Joe: ALRIGHT! YEEEAAAHHH!

Peter: Well, at least I'll be the only guy with glasses to get a boat.

Joe Jonas: Yo bros., I'm gettin' us a boat.

Peter: Oh man. Even Seth Green is getting a boat.


	46. Part 46 - Racist Cartoons

Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Jake Spidermonkey, and Lazlo were at a Million Man March.

Million Man March Speaker: My brothers? We need to stand together...

Bloo: Excuse us. We like to say a few words. It's YOUR fault we have so much crime in this country.

Jake: It's YOUR fault we have horrible Rap music that changes people in this country.

Lazlo: And it's YOUR fault we have so much violence in this country.

Bloo: You Blacks are ruining our society and you should be ashamed of yourselves. What do you say to that?

The African American Men were shock.

Bloo: Uh-Oh!

They chased Bloo, Lazlo, and Jake downtown.


	47. Part 47

Zack & Cody were at a sale.

Zack: I'll take this pool table. But I'm not paying over 60 bucks.

Salesman: Ha! Good luck kid. That pool table cost 1000 dollars.

Zack: Ok 70 bucks.

Salesman: What?!

Zack: 2000 bucks.

Salesman: That's twice what it costs.

...

Zack: 40 bucks.

Salesman: What?

Cody: He...I don't know what's wrong with him.


	48. Part 48

Dbzfreak60: What are we suppose to do, sis?

Sister: All you two have to do is to make sure we sell every seat in this theater. You listenin'?

Brother: Yeah Foo. Dat's it?

Sister: Yeah dummy. It's the most creative job there is in theator work.

Dbzfreak60: Girl, stop worryin'. We'll get the word out. Aigh't? I'll tell a friend and then he'll tell a friend and that's...that's like 5 people right there.


	49. Part 49 - Duel Boats

Yusei: So when do we get our Duel Boats?

Guy: Hold on. You can have your boats or you can take the mystery box.

Jack: What? That's the most idiotic decision I've ever heard in my life. We'll take the boats.

Crow: Hold on Jack. A Duel Boat's a boat but the mystery box can be anything. It can even be Duel Boats. You know how much we want three of those after the Duel Runners.

Yusei: Then let's take the...

Crow: We'll take the box.

10 minutes later, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were riding their Duel Runners.

Jack: (Sarcasticlly Speaking) Way to go Crow. You just gave us a lifetime supply of fruit soap.

Crow: Come on. It's not the first time I screwed up. You remember that time I was suppose to get us Duel Boats?

(Flashback)

Crow: A Duel Boat's a boat but the mystery box can be anything. It can even be Duel Boats. You know how much we want three of those after the Duel Runners.

Yusei: Then let's take the...

Crow: We'll take the box.


	50. Part 50

Danny: Ok everybody. It's time for spring cleaning.

Michelle: (Cheering) SPRING CLEANIIIING!

Audience laugh.

DJ, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, and Becky: Spring Cleaning? Augh not again. That was wierd. Boy, that was wierd too.

Danny: Come on, guys. Spring cleaning is the perfect time of the year.

Jesse: Danny? I would, but I so don't want to.

Audience laugh and applaud.

Michelle: You better have a good attitude mister.

Audience laugh.

Danny: Please guys? How can you say no to Michelle's adorable face.

Audience: AAAAAAAAAA!

Joey: Well for seeing that face? Ok.

DJ: Dad, I can't. I have stuff to do.

Danny: You'll do them after everyone finishes their chores. Now I don't want to hear anymore. Is that understood?

DJ, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, and Becky: Oh man. We did it again.

...

DJ, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, and Becky: Up, down, and all around. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	51. Part 51 - Silly Rabbit

Raven: Trigon...is my father. Bad things are going to happen. And if we don't do something soon, we're all doom.

Robin: What?

Starfire: (Gasp)

Cyborg: Yo!

Beastboy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Beastboy snatched a box of Trix from the silly rabbit.

Beastboy: Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids. Damn rabbit always takin' kids cereal. What the hell is wrong with him? Sorry Raven. What were you sayin'?


	52. Part 52

Scooby: Ran't rou get the money some rother ray, Raggy?

Shaggy: Believe me, Scoob. I've been tryin'. That's why I went on that game show.

(Flashback)

Jeopardy Host: For 800 dollars, this chemical dye is found in over 95% of all cosmetic products.

(Buzz)

Shaggy: Diaria!

Audience laughed.

Shaggy: What? Haha Sorry. What is Diaria!


	53. Part 53 - Welcome Back

Cyborg: Alright. Time for bed.

Starfire: Goodnight.

Robin: Raven?

Raven: Yes?

Robin: Glad to have you back.

Everyone left to go to bed.

Raven: Beastboy?

Beastboy: Yeah?

She kisses him on the cheek.

Raven: If you "EVER" tell anyone about that, I will kill you.


	54. Part 54

Riley: What's with you, nigga?

Huey: I never told grandad that (Whispers) Tom...

Robert Freeman rushed through the door.

Robert: Who said Tom?

Huey: Grandad, it's just for the weekend.

Robert: A weekend with "TOM"?

Riley: OH DAT'S MESSED UP, HUEY!

Robert: Oh Geez. Oh No. No. No. No. Please God, kill me now. No. No. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Crap. Crap. Damn it to hell. Damn it to hell. Son of a...

Riley: Calm Yoself, Grandad.

Robert: Boy, sometimes it's good for an old man to swear.

(Flashback)

Baliff: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Robert: I do...Ya (Bleep)in' bastard.


	55. Part 55

Eddy ran to Nazz' Dressing room to save her life. He give her CPR.

Nazz: Eddy, you saved my life.

Ed: WAY TO GO, EDDY.

Edd: Impressive Eddy. I didn't know you knew CPR.

Eddy: What the hell is CPR?


	56. Part 56

Wanda: I don't know what to do, Timmy. Cosmo is too...Cosmo.

Timmy: Yeah. Cosmo's such the jealous type when it come to you near another guy. Like that time at the movies.

(Flashback)

On the big screen, Taylor Lautner was shirtless. Wanda had hearts in her eyes.

Wanda: That Taylor Lautner is sooo handsome.

Cosmo: Oh so that's how it is, huh?

Cosmo went up to the screen and try to beat Taylor up.

Timmy: DON'T DO IT, COSMO. HE'S BIGGER THAN YOU.

Timmy: And then there was that time at that concert.

(Flashback)

Lead Singer: Alright, this one is for all the ladies our there.

Cosmo ran up stage and punched the dude in the face.

Timmy: And then there was last saturday night.

(Flashback)

Wanda looked at Cosmo in the mirror.

Wanda: That is one handsome man.

Cosmo: You son of a bitch.

Cosmo punched his reflection.

Butch Hartman: Cosmo, this is a kids show.

Cosmo: Screw it.


	57. Part 57

An episode of The Wayans Bros.

Shawn: Marlon, who's that?

Marlon: I don't know. Somebody just left us a baby.

(Door Closes)

Shawn & Marlon: A baby? AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

...

Shawn: Ok bye.

Shawn hung up the phone.

Shawn: Marlon?

Marlon: Hey Yo Shawn? I swear. That girl came on me. It was three years ago. I never even heard the word rubber. And...

Shawn: Marlon? The tests was negative. Neither of us is a father.

Marlon: Oh! My bad.


	58. Part 58

Peter: HAAHAHAHAHA! This is funnier than that time that guy broke up with his girlfriend on Robot Chicken.

(Flashback)

Host: YOU WHO...WHO...WHORE! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU (Bleep)ed IT ALL UP! I gave this to you because it meant something, stupid! That was the day you said you loved me. What was that date kids?

Kids: November 8.

Host: November (Bleep)ing 8. Thirty points for you kids.


	59. Part 59 - Two D's and an F

Tea': GGRRRRR! I can't stand the fact that Mai is our teacher.

Joey: Hey, come on. Mai's cool. Doesn't hurt if ya give her a chance.

Tristan: Oh I see. You want her as a teacher so you can stare at her all day. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Joey: GGGRRRRRR! HEY, WATCH IT.

Mai walked into the classroom.

Mai: Morning class.

Class: Good Morning Ms. Valentine.

Tea': (Anger) Valentine.

Mai: I've graded your tests. Most of you did quite well.

Mai gave back the tests.

Mai: Joey, what do you see here?

Joey looked at her big breasts and his grade.

Joey: Two D's and an F.

Dbzfreak60: Come on, guys. You gotta admit. Mai Valentine's a hot anime girl.


	60. Part 60 - Guetto Cougar

Peter: Brian, this time I think I got just the thing people will remember me for. I am gonna stop pollution with my new lovable character, Gary the guetto no trash cougar.

Peter put on his mask, loaded his gun and rushed through the door.

Peter: PICK UP YO TRASH! YO, I WANNA KNOW WHOSE (bleep)IN' CUP DIS IS!

Peter shot the roof.

Peter: YA'LL DINK I'M PLAYIN' WIT YA'LL? I SAID I WANNA KNOW WHOSE (Bleep)IN' CUP DIS IS!

A girl raised her hand.

Peter: PICK IT UP, GIRL.

Peter shot the roof again.

Peter: I SAID PICK THAT GOD DAMN THING UP.

She threw it away.

Peter: Thank you, sweety. See what a nicer place this is when we all pitch in? Like Gary the guetto no trash cougar says, " Give a lobbage, Throw out ya Garbage". Spread the word.

He shot the roof twice and left.


	61. Part 61 - Egging House

Peter: An F Mai? After all you've been through with Joey? That is messed up. You know what we use to do when a teacher gave us F's, Joey?

Joey: No. What?

Peter: We egg their houses. Come on Joey. Where does this bitch live?

Joey: I'll show ya.

Peter and Joey ran outside out of Mai's place.

Joey: Dat's her place right there.

Peter and Joey egged the place.

Mai: What the hell are you guys doing?

Peter: Is that her?

Joey: Yep.

Peter: Run.

Peter and Joey ran off.


	62. Part 62 - Wierd Peter

Two scenes from 2 different episodes into one. The episode where Brian was in a dog show and where ever this other one was from.

Lois: Now look what you've did.

Peter: I can't help it Lois. I've never been this scared since that time I confronted Seto Kaiba.

(Flashback)

Seto Kaiba: Ok Mr. Griffin. Where do you see yourself in the future?

Peter: (Thoughts) Don't say doing your wife. Don't say doing your wife. Don't say doing your wife. (Talking) Doing your...Brother?

Kaiba had a surprised face.


	63. Part 63 - WHAT THE DUCE

Raimundo from Xiaolin Showdown & Chronicles was trying to sneak up on Kimiko while she's sleeping.

Raimundo: Nice body, Kimiko. You work out?

Clay: HEY. WHAT IN SAM HILL!

Raimundo: Oh sorry Clay. I thought this was my bed.

He tried again.

Raimundo: Nice legs Kimiko.

Omi: AAUAUUUGHH!

Raimundo: OMI?

Omi: Raimundo, you are most wierd.

Raimundo: Oh. Sorry little man.

He tried one last time.

Raimundo: Having a nice sleep, Kimiko?

Stewie: WHAT THE DUCE!


	64. Part 64 - Beauty Pageant

Krillin: Face it. We're never gonna find the right girls for us. Remember the time we tried to pick up chicks at that beauty pageant?

(Flashback)

Hot girl #1 walked up.

Yamcha: Hey baby. I'm Yamcha. Wanna come with me to this great dance club? I got...

She walked away.

Yamcha: You know what? Fine. You can go to Hell for all I care. Yeah go to Hell. Go to Hell.

Hot girl #2.

Master Roshi: Hey baby. How would you like to have a little "FUN" with...

She walked away too.

Master Roshi: Fine go. I don't care. You got masquito bite boobies anyway.

And finally Hot Girl #3.

Krillin: Hey hot stuff. What do you say you and I go out to dinner at the...

She walked away.

Krillin: Oh you know what? Go on. I don't care. You're a bitch.


	65. Part 65 - I Never

Seto Kaiba, Zane Truesdale, Jack Atlas, and Kite Tenjo were on a boat.

Seto: So, Who exactly are you guys.

Zane: I'm Zane Truesdale.

Jack: I'm Jack Atlas.

Kite: And I'm Kite Tenjo. I assume you're Seto Kaiba?

Seto: Yes I am. What bring you three here?

Zane: We heard so much about you. To tell you the truth, we're just like you, but we're from different eras in the future.

Seto: I don't believe that.

(Freeze Frame)

Dbzfreak60: There he goes again. I hate it when Kaiba doesn't believe in anything.

Jack: It's true, Kaiba. Like you, we lost to our biggest rivals.

Zane: We heard you lost your title to Yugi Moto. Well to be honest with you, I lost so many duels thanks to the next king of games, Jaden Yuki. Because of his friendship, I lost many duels after I graduated from Duel Academy. It was humiliating.

Jack: You think that's bad? I was a champion in the future. But then, my EX-friend Yusei Fudo entered the Fortune Cup Championship Tournament and defeated me. I lost everything that day. So Kite, what's it like in your time?

Kite: Well, the new king is Yuma Tsukumo. He has a friend named Astral. Yuma's the only one that can see him. He's the reason Yuma's been winning duels. After defeating them both many times, I finally lost and was humiliated. That's why we're here Kaiba.

Jack: Together, we'll take these four kings down and win back our championship titles. So will you help us?

Seto: HMPH! As much as I hate to waste my time, I guess I should tag along. I don't know who these other kings of games are, but I know they're going down. (Thoughts) Especially you, Yugi.

...

Seto: So how long until we get there?

Zane: I don't know.

Jack: Not that I care, But I know what we can do to pass the time.

Kite: What's that? A Duel?

Jack: No. A new game called "I Never".

Seto: How do we play?

Jack: Simple. You have to bop yourself on the forehead if you did the thing that the others say they didn't do. So, I think I'll go first. I never had a little brother in my life.

Seto, Zane, Kite: (Bop)

Seto: I got one. I never played Duel Monsters when I was a kid.

Zane, and Kite: (Bop)

Zane: I never spent any time with my real father.

Kite: (Bop)

...

Zane: What else is there? UUUMMMM? Not that my Cyber Dragons are real dragons, but I never use real dragon type monsters in my deck.

Kite: Oh God.

Seto, Jack, Kite: (Bop)

Jack: I never stole peoples souls after defeating them in duels.

Kite: OH COME ON. (Bop)

Seto: I never did the same thing, but after winning, I think about cheese.

Kite: OH GOD THIS IS RIDICULOUS! (Bop)

Kite knocked himself out.

Jack: Hey let's write on him.

Seto, Zane, and Jack: Heh Heh Heh!


	66. Part 66 - Tough Decisions

Peter was watching Dora the Explorer.

Dora: Should we take the Red path or the Blue path? Red path? Or the Blue path?

Devil: Tell her to take the red path. You should see what happens if she takes the wrong path for once.

Peter: Gee, I don't know.

Peter looked at his other shoulder.

Peter: Hey, where's the other guy?

Somewhere in Heaven, the Angel was stuck in traffic.

Angel: COME ON YOU BASTARDS. I'M LATE FOR WORK.

He spilled coffee on himself.

Angel: (Sarcastic) Oh. Oh. Nice. Now this is just great.

...

Dora: Should we take the path with flowers, or the path with rocks?

The Angel finally showed up.

Angel: Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

Peter: Oh thank God you're here. What should I tell her?

A Mini Devil appeared on the Angel's shoulder.

Mini Devil: Tell him to tell her to take the path of rocks. She hates hard paths.

Angel: Uh, I don't know.

He looked at his other shoulder.

Angel: Hey, where's the other guy?

Somewhere in Heaven, the Mini Angel was stuck in traffic.

Mini Angel: OH MY GOD. THIS IS UNFREAKIN' BELIEVABLE!


	67. Part 67 - Break Up

Stewie uses his new invention to see into the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal World.

Yuma: Tori, can we talk?

Tori: Sure Yuma.

Stewie: Whoa! This is gonna be good.

Yuma and Tori sat down on a bench outside.

Yuma: Tori, I've been thinking about us, and I don't think it's working out.

Stewie: Ooooh my gooood! No waaaay.

Tori: You want to break up? But why?

Yuma: I don't know, Tori, but somethings telling me that you're just not the right girl for me.

Stewie: Ooohh Bitch. Girl, you got jacked bitch.

Yuma: I just hope you understand. I'm sorry.

Tori: I do understand, Yuma. I still think you're the kindest, and most sweetest friend I've ever have.

They hugged.

Tori: I love you, Yuma.

Yuma: I love you too, Tori.

Stewie: AAAUUUGGGHHH! That's kinda nice.

Astral: Observation #32 Two best friends who break up will always have special feeling for each other.


	68. Part 68 - Smokey

Peter: I can't help it Brian. I have a problem with smoking.

Brian: Come on Peter. You should've learned about what smoking does to you by now. Remember that time you learned about Smokey the Bear?

(Flashback)

Peter was with the kids from Phineas & Ferb.

Peter: Whoa! Is that why his name's Smokey?

Phineas: Yes. Yes it is.

Peter: Man! That bear must've been wasted 24 hours a day, huh?


	69. Part 69 - FCC

Trudy: I'm sorry Oscar. But this is for your own good.

Oscar: I couldn't believe you called the FCC to cancel my show, Trudy. That's just a bunch a bull...

Just when he was about to say crap, an FCC agent honk a horn.

Oscar: WHAT! I'm not even allowed to say (Horn) in my own (Horn)ing house? (Sarcastic) Oh great, Trudy. Just (Horn)in' great. You're lucky I (Horn)ed you last week. You know what I'm talkin' about. It was when we (Horn) and you put that (Horn) up in my (Horn). And I (Horn) you in the (Horn)(Horn) Toothpaste (Horn) Jelly (Horn)(Horn)(Horn) Hot candle wax (Horn) balloon (Horn) rubber (Horn)(Horn) in the (Horn) garlic (Horn) in (Horn)(Horn) on the table (Horn) and there was (Horn)(Horn) Everywhere? That was the best. 


	70. Part 70 - Yugi vs Stairs

Kaiba: We each begin with 2000 life points. First player to hit 0 loses. Are you ready to play runt?

Yugi: Playtime is over, Kaiba.

Yugi's Millenium Puzzle glows.

Yugi/Yami Yugi: YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He was transformed into Yami Yugi.

Kaiba: Huh? What the?

Yami Yugi: Now Kaiba. Prepared yourself. Because it's time to du...

Yami Yugi fell backwards down the stairs.

Yami Yugi: YYYAAAAAUUGHHH OWO OWOW AAUFGh (Bleeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleeeep) (Bleeeeeep) 


	71. Part 71 - Jaden vs Stairs

Jaden: Alright Syrus. You ready to do this?

Syrus: You bet J.

Jaden: Well then.

Jaden turned on his Duel Disk.

Jaden: Get ready to get your game o...

Jaden fell backwards down the stairs.

Jaden: YYYAAHHHHH OWOW BOw AAAAAAAUUGHG (Bleeeeep) (Bleeep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeep) (Bleeeeeeeep) 


	72. Part 72 - Yusei vs Stairs

Leo: Oh man. I'm getting tired of waiting. Where is Yusei?

Luna: He said he'll be here.

Yusei enters.

Yusei: Hey guys.

Leo: Yusei!

Yusei: I have some news. And I have a feeling we're gonna Rev it u...

Yusei fell forward down the stairs.

Yusei: AAAAAAAHHHHHH OW Owowow DOw AAAAAAAUUHHH (Bleeeeep) (Bleeeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeep) (Bleeeeeep) 


	73. Part 73 - Yuma vs Stairs

Kite: I'm ready to settle the score with you, Yuma. You ready for this?

Yuma: You bet Kite. Cause I'm fellin' the flow. So get set to get de..

Yuma fell downstairs.

Yuma: AAAAAUUUGGHGHHH OWWOW WOWO DOW OWOW (Bleeeeep) (Bleeeep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleep)

Yuma's friends were shocked.

Astral: Observation #25 Such strong language can hurt a one's feelings. 


	74. Part 74 - Yuya vs Stairs

Yuya: I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!

He placed the two monsters at the very edge of his duel disk, the word pendulum then appeared in between the two cards in rainbow lettering.

The two magicians the appeared in the air in columns of light, beneath the white mage Stargazer was a stylized number 1 and beneath the black mage Timegazer was a stylized number 8. Above them a giant version of Yuya s pendant swung in a circular pattern leaving an intricate pattern of light in the path of its tip.

Yuya: I'm allowed to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time!

The pendant picked up speed.

Yuya: Swing far pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to SWING INTO ACTIO-

He looked behind and fell down some stairs.

Yuya: YYYAAHHHHH OWOW OW OW OW AAAAAAAUUGHG (Bleeeeep) (Bleeep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleeep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeeeeep) 


	75. Part 75 - State Farm's There

Stewie: (Freaking out) Ok. Ok. Think. Happy place. Happy place. Um? Ok. Like a good neighbor, state farm is there ON MTV'S JACKASS.

(Happy Place)

Stewie: Hey. I'm Stewie Griffin and Ima beat my dads ass all day.

Stewie went in the bathroom to beat up Peter.

Peter: OW HEy. Stewie knock it off. He...hey cu...cut it out. ow owoww hey.

Stewie left.

Peter: Come OONN. Come on, Stewie. Your actin' crazy out dere man. 


	76. Part 76 - Moses Griffin

Moses Griffin was with me and alot of cartoon characters I know.

Moses: Alright, listen up cartoons and Animes. Before we go any further, I'm gonna lay down a few rules. Alright?

Commandment #1: SHUT THE HELL UP.

Commandment #2: There's nothing I can do about the sun.

Commandment #3: There are no more Jolly Ranchers. THEY'RE ALL GONE.

Commandment #4: When we pass a buildboard, please don't read it outloud. It makes me angry for some reason. I can't stress that enough. Got it?

Moses: Alright? Now come on. Let's get goin'.

And we were off. And we made Moses pretty angry for our amusement.

Goku: (Excited) Hey look at that. The Tenkaichi Budokai Martial Arts Tournament is on this saturday at noon.

Moses: WHAT DID I SAY?

Spongebob: (Happy) OOOOO! A sale on cleaning sponges half price.

Moses: SHUT THE (Bleep) UP!

Mickey Mouse: La lalala lala la...

Moses: NO SINGING!

Naruto: Are there any Jolly Ranchers?

Moses: DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?

Kai-Lan: There a Moon Festival in China.

Moses: DAMN IT ALL!

Lazlo: Anyone got Jolly Ranchers?

Moses: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?

Jaden: I'm gettin' hot. Can you block the sun?

Moses: I SAID I CAN'T.

Dbzfreak60: I think you should. It's gettin' hot out here.

Moses: I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T.

Yuya: It's so hot, you should block the sun.

Moses: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Vegeta: It's you that's wrong with us.

Moses: SHUT IT SPIKEY HAIR!

Yugi: Hey look, Yuma. They're throwing a Zexal Duel Monsters Tournament.

Moses: I MEAN IT! STOP READING THE DAMN SIGNS.

Yuma: And a Zexal II Tournament after that.

Moses: I SAID STOP READING THE SIGNS.

Yusei: And another where they can make the holograms talk.

Moses: STOP READING THE DAMN SIGNS.

Boots: Dora, there's a dance contest for fun.

Moses: STOP IITT!

Dora: We should enter that and the salsa dancing contest too.

Moses: DAMN IT.

Edd: Buy 10 toys and win a fancy new telescope.

Moses: SHUT UUUUUPPP! 


	77. Part 77 - Stewie's Time Machine

Lois: AAWWWW! Look at the wonderful drawing Stewie has drawn for his mommy.

Stewie: NOOOOOO!

Kevin: AAWWWW look. It's a drawing of a time machine.

Joe: Yeah. That is a time machine.

Nick: You know bros, if we had one, we probably go back in time to make sure we haven't got discovered at that barbershop.

Stewie: Darn. My plans have already been exposed. One day you will all rue this day. WELL GO ON. START RUEING!

Stewie ran off.

Lois: Bye Bye Stewie. Mommy will be there to tuck you in good night.

Stewie: BURN IN HELL. 


	78. Part 78 - Clogged Toilet

Ben: (To Himself) Alright, if Grandpa thinks I'm dead, he's got to put me in the hospital so I can meet my favorite actor.

Ben fell on the floor pretending to be dead.

Gwen: You look ridiculous, Dweeb.

Ben: Go away Doofus, I'm pretending to be dead.

GWen: Ok. What ever you say.

Gwen clogged the toilet and left.

Ben: Gwen? What did you do?

Ben felt the toilet water under him.

Ben: Oh that's sooo uncool. 


	79. Part 79 - Mom! Mommy! Ma!

Stewie: Lois? Lois? Lois? Lois? Lois? Mom? Mom? Mom? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mama? Mama? Mama? Ma? Ma? Ma? Ma? Mom? Mom? Mom? Mom? Mommy? Mommy? Mamaw? Mamaw? Mamaw?

Lois: WHAT!?

Stewie gave her the finger.

Stewie: (Bleep) you, Bitch.

He ran off. 


	80. Part 80 - Cripple

The kids from Sonic X are about to play baseball.

Danny: Hey Chris, is our 9th player here yet?

Chris: No not yet.

Francis: I hope. Or else we'll forfet.

Chris: Stop worrying. She'll be here. You should see all the trophies she's won. She must be that good.

Helen: Hi Chris.

Danny: Uh...Chris? Why is she in a wheelchair?

Chris: HOLY CRIP, SHE'S A CRAPPLE! 


	81. Part 81 - Cheerios

Yugi: Oh no. Joey. Look into my bowl.

Joey: What is it pal?

Yugi: The souls from the Shadow Realm are calling to me. They're saying ooooooooo.

Joey: Yugi, those are Cheerios. 


	82. Part 82 - Gay Yuma

Yuma: Hey Tori, I know how we can get outta here.

Tori: How?

Yuma: Put on this hat.

Tori: Uh, I'm wearing this, why?

Yuma: So everyone can think you're a boy.

Tori: Why?

Yuma: If they think you're a boy, we'll make them believe we're...gay to get out of here.

Tori: (Scream) WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, YUMA!

Yuma: Hey, I won't enjoy it either. But if we don't do this, we're gonna stay stuck here cleaning with toothbrushes, doing painful pushups, especially running for miles and miles.

Tori: (Angry) Oh fine.

They began to kiss.

Yuma: (Gay Voice) OOOOOOO Look how gay we are. I am so gay for you.

Tori: (Guy Gay Voice) Uh...Me too. I'm...I'm so gay for you too.

They continued to kiss.

Soldier: Room for one more?

Yuma: Hell yeah!

Tori slaps Yuma.

Astral: Observation #42 Yuma's a good duelist, but a bad actor. 


	83. Part 83 - Marilyn Manson

Ms. Wakeman: There's got to be something in here that's causing XJ9 to behave so Goth like.

They opened the closet.

Ms. Wakeman: What the? Marilyn Manson? Is that who's causing XJ9 to behave like this?

Brad: No wonder Jenny's different. Who does he or she think he or she is? Look you can totally see his or her nipples.

Ms. Wakeman: There's only one thing we have to do.

Brad: That's right. We are gonna find this Marilyn Manson, and I'm gonna give that bastard or Bitch a piece of my mind or penis. 


	84. Part 84 - Eggs

Boots: I don't know, Dora. Stewie doesn't look very happy.

Dora: How can you tell?

Boots: Look at him.

Stewie: What the hell is this? I SAID EGG WHITES ONLY. YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK?

Stewie threw his food to the floor.

Stewie: MAKE IT AGAIN. 


	85. Part 85 - Fanfiction Creator

Dbzfreak60: Question 1 Who created Fanfiction?

Peter: Dick York.

Dbzfreak60: No. Try again.

Peter: Dick sargent? It was Dick Sargent.

Dbzfreak60: Question 2 The Land Of The Free, And The Home Of The What?

Peter: Home of the whopper?

Dbzfreak60: DAMN IT PETER. 


	86. Part 86

I don't know what Vegeta was singing in Battle of the Gods.

If you want Vegeta to say "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES", text FAMGUY1.

If you want Vegeta to calm Bills down by giving him a nice pat on the head, text FAMGUY2.

If you want Vegeta and Dbzfreak60 to sing "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5, text FAMGUY3.

Enter Now.

Thanks for voting.

Vegeta: Everybody!

He got up on stage to make sure Bills calms down.

Vegeta: This is a song from America.

Everybody: ?

Vegeta: Oh baby, give me one more chance

Dbzfreak60: (To show you that I love you)

Vegeta: Won't you please let me

Dbzfreak60: back in your heart

Vegeta: Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

Dbzfreak60: (Let you go, baby)

Vegeta: But now since I see you in his arms

Dbzfreak60: (I want you back)

Vegeta & Dbzfreak60: (I want you back) (I want you back) (I want you back) 


	87. Part 87 - Pickle

Lois' Brother Patrick was leaving.

Patrick: Hey guys. I'm off. Can you watch My wife for me?

Brian: Uh...sure.

Patrick: Bye Honey.

Patrick kisses his imaginary wife and walked out the door.

Robin: Hey Cyborg, Patricks wife's coming on to you.

Cyborg: Ha Oh yeah? She just called you a homo.

Brian: HAHAHAHAA!

Stewie: Hey wait wait. I'll be right back.

Stewie went to get a pickle and place it in Patricks Wife's "Area"

Stewie: So uh, ha what would happen if I just...put that pickle right there huh? Huh? Think Patrick would be mad?

Brian: Oh yeah. I think he'd be pissed.

Stewie: HAHAhAHA!

Cyborg: HAHAHAHA!

Robin: You know? Maybe we should all wait right here and see if it pickles.

Big Laugh.

Stewie: Yeah! And after three weeks, it pickles, then she's real, and then we all have to buy Patrick a steak.

Cyborg: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stewie: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Robin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brian: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	88. Part 88

Goten: Then you should know that (Sing) She ain't got no ally-bye. She Ugly. She ugly. U. G. L. Y. She ain't got no ally-bye. She ugly.

Kid Trunks: Skrew off, Goten.

Goten: (Sing) And She's made you ugly OH. She's fat and pugly OH. My god. No the cow says moo. 


	89. Part 89 - Imitational Frosted Flakes

Drake: Josh! There's something wrong with the toilet upstairs.

Josh: What?

Drake: I don't know. I wasn't in there.

Audience Laugh.

Josh: Alright. I'll go see what the problem is. Right after a nice, healthy breakfast of Juice, Toast, and a bowl of Imitational Frosted Flakes featuring "Terry" the Tiger.

Terry: THEEEEEEYY'RE FOOD!

Stewie saw the whole thing on TV.

Stewie: YOU SUCK. 


	90. Part 90 - Scaredy Cats

Chris, Stewie, and Brian Griffin were looking at the upstairs Toilet.

Stewie: Well, there it is.

Chris: Guys, what are we doing up here?

Brian: Stewie said that the sound of that...thing is scary.

Stewie: It is Brian. The first time I used it, it gave me the creeps.

Chris: I don't know why he's buggin'. It's just a toilet.

Brian: Well, then there's no worry to check it out.

Stewie: Careful Brian.

Brian flush the toilet and they ran off screaming.

Chris: AAAAAAUUUUGHGGHHH!

Stewie: AAAUGHH OOHH MY GOOOODD!

Brian: (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) (Roof) 


	91. Part 91 - Crack

Donald Duck saw Goofy in piles of trash.

Donald: What a mess, Goofy! You look worst than Mickey when Minnie left him.

(Flashback)

Donald: Mickey, what are you doing?

Mickey: Crack!

Donald: WHAT THE (Bleep)? 


	92. Part 92 - Go (Bleep) Yourself

Kevin: Hey guys, I bought us some new guitars.

Nick: There cool. Finally we got some replacement guitars.

Joe: Yeah after our old ones got ruined.

Nick: Don't remind me. That day was even worst than that time we pressed charges against Philip J. Fry.

(Flashback)

Joe Jonas went into the store.

Fry: Go (Bleep) yourself!

Then Kevin Jonas.

Fry: Go (Bleep) yourself!

Then Nick Jonas.

Fry: Go (Bleep) yourself! 


	93. Part 93 - Golfing

The six Saiyans from my DBZ Stories are playing golf with Peter, Brian, Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland.

Dora: Awesome Caitlin. A Hole in one.

Brian: That's three in a row.

Caitlin: Guess I got lucky I guess.

Cleveland was wearing a Richard Nixon mask.

Cleveland: Hey Peter, is this really necessary?

Peter: Of course it is.

White guys walked by.

White Guy: Hey look. It's President Nixon.

Cleveland took off his mask.

White Guy: No wait it's a black guy.

He put it back on.

White Guy: No it's Nixon.

Peter: Phew that was close.

Yuso: You can say that again.

Joe hit his golf ball.

Chris: Hey Joe?

Joe: Don't say it.

Ben: Nah we was just wondering.

Joe: Kids, I swear to God.

Gwen: What's your handicap?

They laughed at him.

Joe: (Sarcastic) OOHHH! GREAT! THE JOKE THAT JUST NEVER GET'S OLD.

Quagmire's ball was out of bounds.

Quagmire: (Bleep) DAMN IT. COME ON. COME ON. (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) COME ON, GLEN. GET YOUR (Bleep)in' HEAD IN THE (Bleep) DAMN GAME. AAAUUGHHH!

Quagmire threw a golf pack.

Brian: I told you kids it was a bad idea to golf with Quagmire.

Quagmire: HEY HEY HEY! THAT'S A STROKE.

Peter: I just tapped my ball, Quagmire.

Quagmire tapped his ball into the golf hole.

Quagmire: OH YEAH? LOOK I JUST TAPPED MY BALL. OOPS, I JUST TAPPED IT AGAIN. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. OOH WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? OH YEAH IT'S IN THE HOLE. YEAH QUAGMIRE!

He broke his gold club.

Joe: You know Quagmire, it's not fun when you're acting like this.

Quagmire: YOU WANT FUN? GO HOME AND RENT A MONKEY!

Cleveland: What does that even mean?

Quagmire: I DON'T KNOW. Boy, we have a really nice day for this. 


	94. Part 94 - Boneriffic

Chris Griffin, The Jonas Brothers, and Fred Jones were hangin' at a party.

Chris: You know what we should do? We should go talk til we get Brian to say Bonerrific.

Joe: That would be so awesome.

Fred: Let's do it.

They went over to Brian.

Chris: Hey Brian.

Brian: Hey guys.

Fred: So uh, What do you think of this party?

Brian: It's alright.

Nick: Do you think it's terrific? Or some other kind of terrific related word?

Brian: Yeah it's great.

Kevin: He's not saying it.

Chris whispers in Brians ear.

Brian: What?

Chris whispered in Brians ear again.

Brian: No. Why would I say that?

Chris: Say what?

Brian: Boneriffic?

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Fred, Chris: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris: SEE I TOLD YA. YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS GUY FROM SAYING IT. 


	95. Part 95 - Poop Sack

Spongebob "Round"pants knocked on the door.

Patrick: Hello? Oh your that roundpants fellow.

Spongebob: Come on Patrick, it's me. Spongebob.

Patrick: No your not. Spongebob has Squarepants.

Joe Swanson showed up.

Joe: What's going on.

Patrick: This imposter is trying to infiltrate Spongebob "Square"pants' house.

Spongebob: I am Spongebob Squarepants.

Joe: Doesn't look like it pal. Move along.

Spongebob walked in misery.

Patrick: Wait. I say he needs to be punished for impersonating Spongebob by taking off his clothes.

Spongebob: Oh Come on.

Joe: You heard him buddy. Take em off. Right down to the Poop Sack.

Spongebob and Patrick were disgusted. Everyone in Bikini Bottom even heard him say it.

Joe: What? None of you all wear a poop sack?

Spongebob: Uh...no.

Patrick: There's no such thing.

Joe: Oh. DAMN IT, BONNIE! YA LIED TO ME ABOUT THE POOP SACK. 


	96. Part 96 - Hate

Brad: Over here sir. You have your own reserved parking space.

Peter: But that looks like my old parking spot.

Brad: It is. Except it comes with your own suck-up. My friend Jenny.

XJ9: Hi there Mr. Griffin. Nice day isn't it?

Peter: Nah it's a bit cloudy.

XJ9: It's absolutely cloudy. One of the worst days I've seen in years. So, good news about the Yankees.

Peter: I hate the Yankees.

XJ9: Pack of cheaters. That's what they are. And I love your tie.

Peter: I hate this tie.

XJ9: It's bad. It's awful. It's gotta go.

Peter: And I hate myself.

XJ9: I hate you too. You make me sick you fat sack of crap.

Peter: But I'm the President.

XJ9: The best there is.

Peter: But you just said you hated me.

Jenny was malfunctioning.

XJ9: But...Not you...the President...who you said who love tie...Yankees...Clouds.

Her head exploded.

Ms. Wakeman: I'll have her fixed up later, Mr. Griffin. 


	97. Part 97 - DBZ Timeline

Krillin: This whole Past Future thing is messing with my head.

Vegeta: I think I can explain what's going on.

Vegeta was writing on a chalkboard.

Vegeta: This line represents the normal flow of events. Here's when Kakarot defeated Frieza, here's when Kakarot died from his heart virus, and here's when Androids 17 and 18 attacked. And here between the first two points in time is Trunks' arrival from the future. Now at some point during that time, my son did something to change the future a bit. Where Dr. Gero and 19 attacked South City first, a new android name Cell showed up, there's an Android 16, we have a chalkboard in the living room, and I have no idea why I even bothered to explain what I just said. 


	98. Part 98 - Stewie VS Dbzfreak60

Stewie was writing Fanfiction about me.

Stewie: Ok Rupert, since Dbzfreak60 still thinks Christopher Thorndyke from Sonic X and Dora the Explorer should be together, let's see what he thinks when I write him as King Friday.

(Imagination)

King Friday: I am the supreme king of this land. You will all kneal before...

A train passed by.

King Friday: OH MY GOD! What kind of a freakin' King lives next to the freakin' train tracks? What is this, Freakin' Mexico?

I was bug-eyed and my mouth was wide opened. I ran to the Griffin's House and choked Stewie to the ground.

Dbzfreak60: YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! 


	99. Part 99 - Eighteen

Quagmire: Hey there, sweety. Who are you?

Android 18: I'm 18.

Quagmire: 18? You're first.

Android 18: YOU PERVERT!

Android 18 Slapped Quagmire.

Quagmire: I like where this is going. Giggity Giggity Gig gi ty. 


	100. Part 100 - Peter's Babysitters

Peter: I want some Ice Cream.

MultiGlory13: After you finish your food.

Peter picked up his chair to stood on.

MultiGlory13: Hey, What are you doing? Op! Don't! You get back here right now mister.

Peter opened the freezer and got the ice cream.

MultiGlory13: You get down from that chair or you're in big trouble.

Peter closes the freezer.

MultiGlory13: You better put that ice cream back right now. I mean it.

Peter sat back down to the table.

MultiGlory13: I'm not kidding around. I'm not gonna say it again.

Peter opened the ice cream up and scoop up a spoonful.

MultiGlory13: OP! If you put that ice cream in you mouth, you're gonna be in big trouble young man. O OP Don't. Op!

He ate the ice cream.

MultiGlory13: (Calling) DBZFREAK60?

Dbzfreak60: Yeah?

MultiGlory13: Hold him.

I held him down and MultiGlory13 spanked Peter on the butt.

Peter: (Cries) WAAAAA AAAWWhAWWHAH WWAAAAA HAHAA HAA WAA HAHAA I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I WANT MY MOMMY!

MultiGlory13: WELL WE'RE THE BEST BABYSITTERS YOU GOT! 


	101. Ending

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Thank You. Thank You all so much. You've been such a good audience. I like to thank the characters on Family Guy, uh the Fanfiction Author MultiGlory13 for liking my Family Guy Story the most. She must be a big fan of Family Guy. Uh, all my other favorite authors on Fanfiction. Everybody who starred in all of my Family Guy Parts. Let's give it up for them all as they come up on stage with me. Let's give it up for The Cast of Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: All 5 Yu-Gi-Oh Shows.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Dragon Ball Z.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Dora the Explorer.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Ben 10.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Spongebob Squarepants.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Teen Titans.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Shawn and Marlon Wayans.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Futurama.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Jennette McCurdy from iCarly.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: My Life as a Teenage Robot.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Dylan and Cole Sprouse.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The cast of Full House.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Xiaolin Warriors.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Drake Bell & Josh Peck.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Boondocks.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The cast of Sonic X.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Fairly OddParents.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Mystery Incorporated.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Caitlin Sanchez.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Jonas Brothers.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: The Proud Family.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: And the movie Good Burger.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: And most of all, I wanna say thanks to the creator of Family Guy himself, Seth MacFarlane.

Audience Applause.

Dbzfreak60: You're the best Seth. Family Guy forever. Once again thank you all so so much. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY.

Audience Applause Louder as End Credits began.

Dbzfreak60: Lois, Take us home.

Lois: It seems today...that all you see...is violence in Movies and sex on TV.

Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values?

Dbzfreak60: On which we used to rely?

Casts: Lucky there's a Family Guy. Lucky there a man who positively can do all the things that make us...

Stewie: Laugh and Cry!

Casts: He's...a...Fam...ily...GUUUUUYY!

The music kept playing with no lyrics.

Dbzfreak60: One...More time with higher notes.

Lois: It seems today...that all you see...is violence in Movies and sex on TV.

Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values?

Dbzfreak60: On which we used to rely?

Casts: Lucky there's a Family Guy. Lucky there a man who Positively can do all the things that make us...

Stewie: Laugh and cry!

Casts: He's...a...Fam...ily...GUUUUUYY!

The End.

Meg: HOW COME I WASN'T IN ANY OF THESE FANFICTION FAMILY GUY PARTS?

Everybody from all 100 Parts, Dbzfreak60, Family Guy Characters, audience in the end, and Fanfiction fans of Dbzfreak60: Shut up Meg! 


End file.
